Better Than Just White Day
by jazzmonkey
Summary: Ah, white day. But, there was something much more important going on! It's Cye's birthday! Let's take a peek, shall we?


Jazz here! This is my first RW fanfic, for Cye's birthday, even though it's a little late...

Tehe, his birthday is White Day (A Japanese tradition where the guys return a girl's love with choclates 3)

Here you go! R&R!

He woke up slowly. Sitting up, he looked over at the next bed that had a huge lump on it. Kento. His best friend rolled over mumbling about food, snoring loudly. None of his friends understood how he was able to put up with the sawing-log sound.

The water bearer slipped out of the room and went about his usual chores. Even if it was a special day, there was no real reason to go crazy. He knew that Kento would probably come up and surprise him somewhat, at some point in the day, with either a huge bucket of water and toss it on him, or jump out at him yelling.

After finishing up a quick shower and getting his hair to stay down, he padded down the stairs quickly to get started on breakfast. He spotted Mia starting to come out of her room, and then sped to the kitchen. Reaching his comfort zone, he pulled out the usual. Some coffee for Rowen and Mia, tea for himself and Sage, and hot chocolate for Kento and Ryo. Then came eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast.

"Grrr…" a low hiss came up behind him. He turned around to spot the resident pet, White Blaze. No matter how much Ryo protested, Cye and Mia couldn't help but spoil the tiger. Now, rather than a ferocious beast, he was becoming a chubby housecat. "Morning, White Blaze," he said, patting the tiger on the head. Letting the warrior pat him, he ambled back out the door, passing Sage.

"Sage, here," he said, pushing tea into Halo's hand. Sage simply nodded before sitting down. Mia walked down next, and stopped, staring, "Mornin-"

"What?" Cye asked.

"What are you wearing Cye?" she looked at him up and down.

The nineteen year old blushed, "Sayako sent it to me."

Mia nodded. Sage grinned a bit. They all knew what Sayako was like. Even pregnant, she was a not a woman to be messed with. They all knew why Cye was so kind. They had gotten almost the opposite personalities of what one would usually expect of them.

Cye was wearing a white shirt with a cream jacket that was rolled up just past his elbows. On his left bicep was a dark black patch with the letters CM on them. But, his pants were really strange. They were red checkered, and had zippers are the pockets, as well as zippers diagonally leading to his knees from his mid-thigh. The pants were large, dangling heavily on his black slippers. Lastly, black dangling suspenders finished it off.

Mia gave him a once over again. "What are you staring at?" he asked, almost suspiciously. The glint in her eyes was starting to look like his older sister's… Suddenly, she zoomed up at a rate that would've made them proud if the situation wasn't so funny. Running back down, she went straight up to him. Sage watched in amusement, sipping his tea and eating the toast that Cye had set on the table. Ryo and Kento walked down to see a whirlwind of brown and protesting squeaks every now and then. "What's happening?"

Sage pointed at the pair, "Mia's trying to do something to Cye."

Ryo scratched the back of his head, "Like?"

Mia stepped back, nodding, "Now, that's good."

The group looked at Cye, and Kento chuckled when he saw his best friend. He was now sporting a black wristband on his right wrist, and silver bracelets on the other. Around the edge of his neck was a black choker that was studded, oddly accenting his eyes. Mia had touched up his hair, teasing it up a bit. The aforementioned girl was smiling proudly at her work, her hands clasped together. She's always wanted to try that out. Cye was a perfect little brother!

Ryo chuckled, "I have never seen Mia work that fast."

"You clearly don't know girls, man." Kento was stuffing his face with food, but grinned when he said that. "You do NOT ever mess with their things. Trust me."

Cye nodded solemnly, "He would know," then grinning, "He's had plenty of experience."

Kento growled, "It was her fault that she told me NOT to touch it! What did she expect me to do!"

"Probably, and this is just a guess, but, not to touch it," a voice drifted in. In entered the late riser of their group, Rowen. He grabbed his coffe, took a sip, and turned around, "Good as always, C- What are you wearing?" he asked incredulously.

"Sayako," Cye paused, "and Mia."

"Why are we out here again?" Kento asked.

"Mia kicked us out to buy groceries. You're the one who ate everything Kento."

"I was a little hungry."

"Define little, Kento. I don't think little means eating everything in the fridge."

"So I over eat sometimes. Sue me," Kento protested.

"Sometimes?" Cye questioned.

"One time, Cye. One time. Let it go."

They pair trudged in with the bags, and slipped off their shoes. Kento put down the bags, walking in further. "We're back!" he hissed softly.

There was no answer. Good…

"What's wrong with the lights? They're not turning on."

Kento's eyebrows flew upward in surprise. They had done their job well. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should check the dining hall."

The water bearer walked behind his friend, getting slightly suspicious at the silence, "Hey, Kento-"

"Shhh! I hear something over there!" his best friend said urgently.

That caught his attention. He quickly was in position to be prepared for anything. Tensely, Cye opened the door, not noticing that Kento was grinning madly behind him.

"SURPRISE!" came multiple voices. The light in the room was provided by several candles, surrounded by his friends, and his family. "Happy twentieth birthday, Cye!"

Cye jumped backward into Kento, shocked. He was about to clutch his heart when he realized what was happening, "You guys…"

Kento pushed his friend forward, "Before you say anything, turning twenty is a big deal! Come on, we HAVE to celebrate!"

Before he could thank him, the lights turned on and two little thuds were accompanied by a loud thump as Cye was now on the floor. His niece and nephew looked at him, each holding presents, jumping on him repeatedly.

He slowly grabbed them, and opened them. Inside, were pictures drawn by them. They both had Cye in it (at least, that's what it looked like). "Thanks you guys."

"Welcome, Uncle Cye!" they chorused in union.

His mother and sister hugged him, smothering him. He could hear his friends' snickers in the background.

After they all gave him presents and cut the cake, they mingled a bit, and the boys were all talking to his brother-in-law, Ryusuke. The two kids were now fast asleep on the couch. "So, I see you wore what Sayako sent you."

Cye sent him a look, "Like I wouldn't. If I didn't, she would find out somehow."

Mia and Sayako looked over at him at that, grinning. Sayako turned toward Mia mockingly, "You did very well with the accessories."

"With that outfit, everything worked great. You have great taste."

"So do you." With that, they both faced Cye. He gulped.

"Run?" he questioned his friends.

They nodded, "Run."

It's short, but I like it :)

Hope you did too! R&R! Please!


End file.
